<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Los cielos en la tierra by Jadhy666 (Lumeriel)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340766">Los cielos en la tierra</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeriel/pseuds/Jadhy666'>Jadhy666 (Lumeriel)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M, Memorias Reprimidas, Námo es el nuevo Rey de Arda, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:33:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeriel/pseuds/Jadhy666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tuve una pesadilla, dijo Nolofinwë ... y Fëanáro siente que vuelve el miedo. Después de todo, lo ha dado todo por la felicidad de Nolofinwë.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fëanor | Curufinwë/Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Los cielos en la tierra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into English available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340481">Heavens on the earth</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeriel/pseuds/Lumeriel">Lumeriel</a>
        </li>


    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>For you, for you</em><br/>
<em>I would bring down the heavens on this earth</em><br/>
<em>For you, for you</em><br/>
<em>I would even trust the devil for rebirth</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7mKhjUpgAcs">Rebirth</a>, Poets of the Fall</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fuego. </em>
  <em>Hay fuego en todas partes. El calor lame su carne, sofoca su respiración, aprieta su pecho… Sus palmas sudan cuando aferra las riendas. La armadura pesa sobre sus hombros, sobre su espalda y el yelmo ensombrece su visión. Ante él, la oscura puerta del infierno de hierro se eleva, cada vez más cerca, amenazante. Clava los talones en los ijares del corcel y Rochallor se lanza adelante con un salto nervioso, jadeante. Su mano derecha busca la empuñadura de la espada y un grito emerge de su pecho, desgarra su garganta, ruge sobre el viento y el hedor a muerte. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> Nolofinwë se sentó en el lecho, sobresaltado. Por un momento, paseó los ojos muy abiertos por la alcoba, sin ver. Tardó unos minutos en empezar a reconocer los pequeños detalles de su vida diaria: las ventanas de cristales entintados, los muebles con pequeños relieves de estrellas y flores de fuegos, las estanterías con libros y pergaminos amontonados, las ropas que entremezclaban rojos y azules con plata y oro. Pasándose una mano por el rostro, echó los cabellos atrás, peinándolos sobre un hombro, antes de deslizar las piernas a un lado de la cama.</p><p>Las losas frías contra sus pies descalzos le obligaron a concentrarse mejor. Apartó las sábanas y se puso en pie. Agarró una prenda de encima de la silla más cercana al lecho y cubriendo su desnudez con ella, se encaminó a la puerta de la alcoba.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Fëanáro dejó caer el brazo una vez más. El martillo obligó a la pieza de metal a combarse, casi diluyéndose bajo el peso de los golpes del herrero. Continuó trabajando durante unos segundos más antes de sentir el peso de la mirada en su espalda, en su nuca, como una caricia de hielo entre sus omóplatos. Bajó el brazo que alzaba para martillar y giró a medias.</p><p>Apoyado contra la jamba, con los brazos cruzados delante del pecho para cerrar la camisa roja y dorada, Nolofinwë lucía como un adolescente en su noche de bodas. El cabello como tinta descendía en espesos bucles hasta los muslos, resaltando la carne blanca. Había marcas rosadas en esos muslos, en la garganta arqueada para que la cabeza descansara en la madera. Sus ojos, como diamantes azules, tenían un brillo curioso que las largas pestañas engarzaban como joyas.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió Fëanáro en voz baja, levemente ronca.</p><p> </p><p>Nolofinwë no respondió, inmóvil, sus ojos fijos en el rostro de su medio hermano.</p><p> </p><p>Fëanáro dejó las herramientas y se dio vuelta del todo al tiempo que se despojaba del mandil. Con pasos silenciosos, se acercó al elfo en el umbral y se detuvo solo cuando pudo sentir en su piel la frescura que siempre emanaba del cuerpo del otro.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Qué pasa, <em>elenya</em>? —preguntó de nuevo, en voz más baja, recorriendo con ojos de plata ardiente el rostro de Nolofinwë.</p><p> </p><p>En lugar de responder, el hermano menor descruzó los brazos y elevando ambas manos, rozó el mentó de Fëanáro con las puntas de los dedos. Despacio, trazó la curva de la mandíbula hasta los lóbulos de las orejas adornadas por aros de rubíes.</p><p> </p><p>Fëanáro se estremeció cuando los dedos de Nolofinwë dibujaron sus orejas –del lóbulo a la punta y luego de vuelta. Entreabrió la boca cuando los dedos rozaron sus pómulos y descendieron a las comisuras de su boca. Los dedos de Nolofinwë se encontraron en el centro de los labios, provocando cosquillas… Fëanáro separó más los labios y adelantó la lengua para tocar los dedos que lo acariciaban.</p><p> </p><p>Los párpados de Nolofinwë cayeron lentamente mientras la lengua de Fëanáro recorría sus dedos. Los dientes rozaron sus yemas y los labios apresaron antes de succionar. Las manos de Fëanáro rodearon sus muñecas y al segundo siguiente, sus bocas se encontraban con un anhelo que nunca cesaba.</p><p>Nolofinwë jadeó en la boca de su medio hermano y se pegó a su cuerpo. Retorció los brazos para liberarse y entrelazar las manos en la nuca de Fëanáro, en sus cabellos medio trenzados.</p><p> </p><p>Fëanáro deslizó las manos bajo la camisa –su camisa –recorriendo el cuerpo que conocía de memoria. Exploró el vientre liso, dibujó el ombligo adornado por un rubí oscuro, descendió al sexo medio erguido…</p><p> </p><p>—Tuve una pesadilla —confesó Nolofinwë de repente, echando la cabeza atrás, fijando los ojos abiertos en el techo de la forja.</p><p> </p><p>Fëanáro jadeó en silencio, sus labios entreabiertos dispuestos a perseguir la boca del otro. Con un gruñido bajo, descendió a la garganta desnuda que se le ofrecía y la recorrió con la boca abierta, mientras sus manos punteaban círculos en las caderas de su amante.</p><p> </p><p>—Soñé… —Nolofinwë se humedeció los labios —. Soñé que el fuego devoraba el mundo… un mundo en el que yo era rey y tú… tú no estabas.</p><p> </p><p>Fëanáro se irguió para reclamar su boca. Hundió las manos en sus cabellos y le obligó a bajar la cabeza. Lo besó con desesperación, con hambre, con una ansiedad de mil vidas y mil mundos.</p><p> </p><p>—Tonterías —susurró en su boca —. ¿Dónde estaría yo si no a tu lado, <em>elenya</em>?</p><p> </p><p>Nolofinwë no respondió, aturdido por la presión de las caderas que rotaban contra su pelvis, por la insoportable fricción en su sexo ya duro.</p><p> </p><p>Fëanáro volvió a besarlo y luego descendió por su cuello. Dando un paso atrás, le hizo dar vuelta sobre los talones al tiempo que le despojaba de la camisa. La prenda fue arrojada al suelo sin interés y Fëanáro alzó una mano para apartar el espeso cabello, acomodándolo por encima de un hombro. Besó la nuca doblada adelante. Lamió los trazos negros y plateados que formaban alas y ojos en hombros y columna. Se arrodilló detrás de él y cubriendo las nalgas firmes con ambas manos, las abrió con delicadeza.</p><p>El gemido de Nolofinwë estremeció el aire. Clavó las uñas en la madera de la jamba, jadeando desamparado. La lengua de Fëanáro no dio tregua: recorrió su esfínter, empujó en su anillo oscuro, adentro y afuera, lamiendo círculos lentos y estocadas cada vez más profundas.</p><p>Nolofinwë perdió la cuenta del tiempo para cuando un dedo reptó en su interior, empujando, doblándose levemente, abriéndolo. Gimió más alto, con voz rota.</p><p> </p><p>—Necesito… a ti… —jadeó, aferrándose a la pared hasta que sus manos dolieron.</p><p> </p><p>Fëanáro obedeció. Retrocediendo, tiró de las caderas de su medio hermano para obligarle a desplomarse suavemente en sus brazos. Lo sostuvo mientras lo conducía para yacer de espaldas en el suelo y se movió para cubrirlo con su cuerpo.</p><p>Separó las piernas de Nolofinwë casi con delicadeza y se situó entre ellas. Sin necesidad de guiarla, su verga rígida rozó la entrada mojada y embistió con las caderas, presionando la cabeza caliente en el palpitante agujero. Nolofinwë echó la cabeza atrás, modulando un gemido silencioso antes de que el dolor desatara un quejido que fue música en los oídos de Fëanáro. No se detuvo hasta llenarlo, hasta que sus cuerpos se presionaron como uno solo.</p><p> </p><p>—Estoy aquí, Nolvo —jadeó Fëanáro al tiempo que empezaba a moverse en su interior —. Estoy contigo. Siempre. Dime… dime si esto parece real, mi amor.</p><p> </p><p>Nolofinwë asintió, atontado por la mezcla de dolor y placer, clavando las uñas en los hombros y la espalda de Fëanáro, hundiendo los talones sobre sus riñones para hacerle llegar más profundo.</p><p> </p><p>—Dilo —ordenó el mayor contra su boca —. Di si me sientes dentro de ti… real… vivo… tuyo.</p><p>—Te… te siento… —jadeó Nolofinwë con esfuerzo, las embestidas elevando sus caderas del suelo, el sudor cubriendo su piel poco a poco.</p><p>—Esta es la verdad, mi amor —susurró Fëanáro arreciando la fuerza de sus estocadas —. Esta es la única… verdad. Tú… y yo. Para siempre.</p><p>—Pa-para… siempre, Fëanáro —asintió Nolofinwë y su voz se perdió en el largo gemido con que alcanzó el orgasmo.</p><p> </p><p>Fëanáro lo sostuvo con fuerza entre sus brazos, apretando los dientes mientras las entrañas de su medio hermano latían en torno a su verga. Solo cuando Nolofinwë se relajó en su abrazo, se movió despacio, follándolo despacio para alcanzar su propia liberación. Con los ojos cerrados, Nolofinwë acompañó su clímax con suaves murmullos de protesta y deleite.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Fëanáro depositó a Nolofinwë en el lecho. Cuidadosamente, con la ternura de una madre, peinó los cabellos húmedos lejos del rostro y deslizó los dedos por el pómulo en una caricia contenida. Se inclinó sobre él y lo besó en los labios, levemente. Se apartó de la cama y caminó hasta el espejo de cuerpo entero que ocupaba la pared frente a ellos. Todavía volteó a comprobar que su hermano dormía, por encima del hombro, antes de presionar una mano abierta sobre la superficie fría.</p><p>Atravesó el cristal como si fuera agua y sus pies descalzos rozaron sin ruido el mármol negro del corredor al otro lado. Recorrió el pasillo sin detenerse hasta arribar a una estancia sombríamente iluminada por lámparas tenues. Las paredes grises estaban cubiertas por tapices de colores opacos, desvaídos y una bruma pegajosa flotaba a poco más de un pie del suelo.</p><p>Fëanáro ignoró las siluetas incoloras que se cruzaron en su camino. Su mirada se detuvo en el trono vacío: de piedra oscura, cubierto por un manto de un color indefinido, el enorme asiento parecía abandonado. La mirada del elfo se detuvo solo un segundo en la figura de bruces delante del trono: con las manos atadas a la espalda y la cabeza doblada por una pesada cadena, sus piernas cortadas a la altura de los tobillos sangraban constantemente, poniendo la única nota de color en el lúgubre paisaje.</p><p> </p><p>—Hijo de Míriel.</p><p> </p><p>Fëanáro giró en el lugar para enfrentar a quien lo nombrara.</p><p> </p><p>Námo avanzó entre la bruma, las siluetas pegándose a su cuerpo con bocas abiertas en gritos mudos. Un velo espeso cubría la parte superior de su rostro, desnudando solo la barbilla y la boca de labios negros.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Qué te trae a mi morada? —inquirió el Vala.</p><p>—Prometiste que no recordaría nada —le acusó Fëanáro, con firmeza —. Prometiste que no recordaría el dolor, el miedo… la traición. Me prometiste que sería feliz… que esta vez sería feliz.</p><p> </p><p>Námo se detuvo a medio camino hacia el trono.</p><p> </p><p>—Oh, el hijo de Indis ha comenzado a recordar. Otra vez. ¿Quieres que vuelva a…?</p><p>—¡No! —rugió Fëanáro —. Te di los silmarils a cambio de él, de su felicidad… conmigo. No quiero que sufra de nuevo. No puedo… no podemos repetir esto una y otra vez. Cada vez que él recuerde.</p><p> </p><p>Námo casi suspiró.</p><p> </p><p>—Sabes que es inevitable que, si recuerda, intente arreglarlo todo, salvarte de tus pecados.</p><p> </p><p>Fëanáro entrecerró los ojos.</p><p> </p><p>—Busca una forma de arreglarlo. Sin hacerle daño.</p><p>—Como quieras, hijo de Míriel.</p><p> </p><p>El elfo apenas escuchó su respuesta, ya alejándose fuera del salón.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Fëanáro regresó a la alcoba, atravesando el espejo. Se despojó de sus ropas y subió al lecho. Se acomodó detrás de Nolofinwë y abrazándolo con fuerza, hundió el rostro en su cabello.</p><p> </p><p>—Estoy contigo, <em>elenya</em> —musitó —. Voy a cuidarte esta vez.</p><p> </p><p>E incluso mientras lo decía, Fëanáro sabía que era inevitable que Nolofinwë recordara. Una vez más.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Afuera, el hedor de los cuerpos en descomposición y el aullido del viento inundaban el oscuro reino de Mandos, Único Señor de Arda.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>